The Mentalist: Anger Management
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Takes place after 3x20, Redacted. (Spoilers if you haven't gone that far yet.) Not only was she suspended, she also had to go through the anger management course. Jane visits her at home and doesn't really make it all that much better. Jisbon, if you squint.


**Anger Management**

By Alasse Fefalas

The ringing from Lisbon's phone distracted her from the movie she was watching on tv. It was funny how now that she was on a week long suspension did she have time to herself. Glancing at her phone, she sighed when she saw the displayed number on the phone, "AM CLASS OFFICE".

Turning the tv off, Lisbon pressed the answer key and put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Agent Lisbon, this is Rebecca calling from the CBI Academy Extended Unit. I'm just reminding you that your anger management course will be starting tonight at 7.30pm. We will be expecting you here," the voice in the phone replied disinterestedly.

"Yes, thanks for the reminder. I'll be there," Lisbon said, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"See you tonight Agent Lisbon. Goodbye."

"Bye," Lisbon replied, pressing the end call button. Groaning, she started muttering curse words at the man who had gotten her suspended and into anger management classes in the first place.

The doorbell pulled her out of her string of expletives as she stared at the door. Who would be coming at - Lisbon glanced at the clock - 1pm in the afternoon? Curious, she walked to the door and looked through the peephole, but something was blocking it. She grabbed the gun that was in her drawer by the door and braced herself for whoever was behind the piece of wood. Hiding behind the door, she slowly turned the handle, opening the door slightly and peeked out the small opening.

"You can put away the gun, Lisbon. It's me," Jane's voice streamed in from behind the door.

Groaning, she tucked her gun into her jeans' waistline behind her and pulled open the door. "What do you want, Jane?" she asked irritatedly.

"I bought us lunch!" Jane said happily, showing her the bag of Chinese food he held in his hand.

Lisbon stared at her consultant's peace offering incredulously for a moment before rolling her eyes and stepping aside to let him in. Jane strolled in happily and made his way into the dining room, Lisbon following closely behind him. Lisbon sat at the table as she watched the man unpack the bag, the smell of freshly cooked Chinese food wafting in the air.

"You know, being on suspension doesn't mean you can't go out," Jane quipped as he opened the small white boxes of food.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I don't like to go out," Lisbon replied dryly. "Besides, someone's forgetting who was it that got me suspended in the first place."

"Well, if memory serves me right, it was you who punched Culpepper in the face," Jane grinned as he passed Lisbon a pair of chopsticks and a box of rice.

Rolling her eyes, Lisbon took the utensil and dived into the Kung Pow Chicken. The smell of it was teasing her so badly she simply needed to have some first.

"Wow, Jane. This is delicious. Where'd you find this place?" Lisbon asked as she read the name of the restaurant.

"It's three blocks down from your place. I was on the way here when I thought I should get you food as a bribe to get me in," Jane smirked, waving his chopsticks around. "Told you you should get out more."

"Shut up," Lisbon said, embarrassed. Not wanting to talk anymore, she continued eating. Jane, taking the hint, finished his lunch in silence.

"So, what have you been up to?" Jane asked Lisbon after they were done eating.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Lisbon looked at him directly. "What have YOU been up to?"

"Meh, same old, same old. Going to crime scenes, solving murders..." Jane trailed.

"Annoying home owners, getting suspects all riled up, barging into interrogations..." Lisbon added on for him.

Jane smiled, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Like I said, same old, same old."

"You haven't hypnotized anyone, have you?" Lisbon asked suddenly, caution in her voice.

"No, no. Almost did, but Cho caught me first," Jane said, pouting.

"God bless that man. Jane, I swear to god, if you hypnotize anyone, I WILL punch you," Lisbon warned him in a low voice.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, woman. You really need to control your anger," Jane rolled his eyes as he stacked the empty containers one atop each other.

Glaring at him, Lisbon gave him a hard smack on the arm, soliciting a yelp of pain from the man. "I'm serious, Jane. No trouble when I'm gone. Please," Lisbon said.

"Well, since you said please..." Jane grinned as he massaged his arm. "And that really hurt! Shouldn't you be taking anger management classes or something?"

"First one is tonight. Once a week for six MONTHS, oh god," Lisbon groaned.

"Well, I hope you learn something," Jane said cheekily.

Liabon frowned at the smiling face in front of her. "It's your fault, jackass."

"It's just six months, Lisbon. Sitting in a classroom, with so many angry people around you, you'll be at the right - OW!" Jane exclaimed, holding his nose. "You punched me!"

Lisbon drew back her arm and massaged her slightly bruised knuckles. The man had a hard nose. "Yes, I did. Any other quips about anger management class?" Lisbon said.

"You really need it. God, that hurt!" Jane cried.

"You know, punching you really made me feel much better," Lisbon grinned as she held out a tissue for the man.

Jane grabbed the paper off her hands and put it to his nose to stop the slight bleed from it. "No more punches, please. I don't think I'll live if were to be your punching bag for six months."

"Oh, if only that were to happen. Though, you'd be the noisiest and most irritating punching bag I'd have ever known," Lisbon laughed.

"Stop laughing, woman. I'm bleeding over here," Jane said, pain lacing his voice.

"Don't be a baby. I didn't hit that hard," Lisbon said, checking Jane's nose. "And it's stopped bleeding anyway."

"Still hurts though," Jane sniffed.

"Good. Now, shouldn't you be in the HQ helping the team with a case or something?" Lisbon said, raising her eyebrow.

"Meh, they'd be fine," Jane shrugged.

"Jane..." Lisbon trailed, voice low.

"Fine, fine. I'll go back. Happy?"

"Good. Say hi to them for me," Lisbon smiled, ushering Jane out the door. "And good luck explaining your bruised nose."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Jane said in a deadpan voice, eliciting laughter from Lisbon.

"Go. Shoo. Go back to work."

"Alright, I'm going. See you next week, Lisbon. Have fun in your anger management class!" Jane grinned, waving to Lisbon as he walked off to his blue Citroën.

Shaking her head, Lisbon closed the door and sighed. She had to get ready for the course tonight; It would definitely not be very fun.

* * *

A/N: Just something following the events of 3x20 "Redacted"! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
